


In Sacrificium Pietas

by ClareGuilty



Series: In Vino Sacrificium [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Dom/sub, Erotic Horror, F/F, Master/Servant, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Power Imbalance, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: Her life finally seemed to mean something, loved and adored by the woman she served. Every touch, every caress or gentle brush of lips on skin was like lightning, and she constantly ached for more. Being close to Lady Dimitrescu was the greatest reward, curled against her side by the firelight, eagerly drinking from her glass when offered. The wine she had once feared so much had become the sweetest nectar, and she savored every drop that passed her lips.The fate of the maiden after her night with Lady Dimitrescu
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s), Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader, Lady Dimitrescu/Maiden, Lady Dimitrescu/Unnamed Maiden (Resident Evil)
Series: In Vino Sacrificium [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155263
Comments: 23
Kudos: 272





	In Sacrificium Pietas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back bitches! I said I would write more of this and an evil spirit possessed me until i did! This is still pretty experimental for me so its not quite perfect but I'm doing my best also im just really horny for big lady.

Life at the castle had changed drastically for the young maiden ever since that night with Lady Dimitrescu. No longer was she the weakest of the servant girls, fumbling through her chores and frequently facing punishment from the young ladies for her mistakes. No more restless nights in the servant quarters, wondering which of her many slip-ups would be her last. Something in her had caught the attention of The Mistress.

And now she was Mistress Dimitrescu’s pet. She wanted for nothing. She still served her lady, but she did not work or live alongside the other girls at the castle. Now she had her own room, just off of her Mistress’s private chambers. Her stiff, worn servant’s clothes had been exchanged for linens and lace -- still nothing compared to the beautiful silks worn by the ladies of the castle. It was nicer living than she had had even in the village.

The Mistress took great pleasure in spoiling her. Always pinning flowers in her hair or presenting her with jewelry just to see the awe and adoration as the maiden accepted each gift. No one else could have given her such fineries, only her dear Mistress. She cherished every one, wearing them with utmost pride and smiling even wider when she earned her Mistress’s approval. She belonged to her lady, adorned with nothing but marks of ownership in every little gift.

The maiden worked hard to please her Mistress, helping her dress and bringing her tea and wine. Dutifully tidying her chambers and organizing her washing for the other girls to take care of. Occasionally, the maiden felt a twinge of regret for abandoning the other girls downstairs, but her thoughts never strayed very long before her Lady Dimitrescu brought her attention back. She had a duty, and that was to obey her Mistress.

Her life finally seemed to mean something, loved and adored by the woman she served. Every touch, every caress or gentle brush of lips on skin was like lightning, and she constantly ached for more. Being close to Lady Dimitrescu was the greatest reward, curled against her side by the firelight, eagerly drinking from her glass when offered. The wine she had once feared so much had become the sweetest nectar, and she savored every drop that passed her lips.

“Read to me, little one,” The Mistress ordered some nights, listening with a small satisfied smile as the maiden read quietly, occasionally stumbling over her words.

“Let me comb your hair,” it was other evenings, and the maiden sat before her lady and held back soft moans with every pass of the brush. Even better were the nights when she could return the favor, running her fingers through the silky black locks.

She would massage her lady’s shoulders and feet, and every low sigh would warm her blood hotter and hotter until she felt she would catch fire. The desire was constant, dizzying. In fact, she was even clumsier and more useless than before, unable to think of anything but her lady’s touch and the sound of her voice and the sight of her pale white skin. But her Mistress never punished her cruelly, and she was safe from the sadistic torture of the sisters.

“Come help me wash up,” Mistress Dimitrescu ordered once, and the maiden nearly fell flat on her face in her rush to get to the washroom. She filled the tub with warm water and aromatic soap, lighting candles and warming the towels by the fire. The Mistress meticulously pinned her curls in place before rolling her stockings down her thighs. 

The maiden made to excuse herself, bowing before turning to the door.

“Stay with me,” The Mistress said sweetly. “Help me with my dress.”

The maiden turned on weak knees and gingerly stepped on the nearby vanity stool in order to reach the clasps for her gown. The white silk began to fall away, and the maiden’s mouth went dry as fabric gave way to smooth skin, sparsely freckled and so, so soft. She longed to touch, but that would be far from appropriate. She could not touch without permission.

The dress was carefully folded and set aside, underthings laid on top with the same reverence the maiden paid all of Mistress Dimitrescu’s belongings.

She watched her Mistress step into the enormous tub, her long legs swinging over the porcelain with unrivaled grace. Lady Dimitrescu let out a soft moan as she sank into the water, and the maiden’s stomach flipped at the sound.

“Help me wash?” It wasn’t actually a question. And the maiden took the offered cloth, circling the tub to gently scrub at the Mistress’s neck and shoulders. She made her way down each arm, her heart pounding in her chest at the proximity. Lady Dimitrescu leaned back, letting her head fall so that the maiden could reach her chest. Her breasts were gorgeous, soft and ample, rising and falling slowly with each breath. The maiden’s hands shook, but she did her duty.

It only grew worse when The Mistress lifted one of her legs out of the tub to be washed. The maiden cradled her reverently, washing up her calf and to her soft, plush thighs. She longed to place her lips to the skin, to kiss and suck as her Mistress often let her. Perhaps later.

It was the sweetest form of torture, to be so close yet unable to take what she truly wanted. Still, the maiden did as she was told and remained obedient.

And once Lady Dimitrescu was washed and dried and wrapped in her silk dressing gown, she took the young maiden by the hand and led her to her room.

“My darling pet,” she crooned, taking a seat. “Come here.”

The maiden eagerly dove into her mistress’s arms. She fit so perfectly curled on her lap. It was the ultimate reward for all of her work at the castle, being fed out of the palm of her Mistress’s hand and held so close at night by the fire.

Lady Dimitrescu’s dressing gown had slipped off her shoulder, but she made no move to fix it. The maiden couldn’t tear her eyes away from the exposed skin. The temptation. She wanted to press her lips to the soft, pale flesh. She ached for it. The heat in her veins, the flush in her cheeks, the involuntary twitch of her hips.

The Mistress noticed, smiling at how desperate the poor maiden was. “You poor thing,” she brushed a strand of hair behind the maiden’s ear, turning her face so that their eyes met. Her little one was so far gone, lost to her desires. She had become dependent on wine and affection. She didn’t even understand her own need, her own desperation. She only sought to please Lady Dimitrescu.

“Take what you need,” she pulled her dressing gown fully aside, revealing her breast. “Be a good girl for Mistress.”

The maiden hesitated for only a moment, eyes lingering on Lady Dimitrescu’s lips before she turned her attention to the soft flesh before her. She kissed across her chest reverently. Her lips lingered on every inch of skin until they wrapped around her nipple. The maiden sucked gently and Lady Dimitrescu moaned. Her little one was so good for her, she had learned so quickly. Winding her fingers through the maiden’s hair she held her close, encouraging her.

As if her pet needed any more encouragement. She laved and sucked so eagerly, massaging one breast with both hands. Her own whimpers and whines filled the room; she was adorable.

Lady Dimitrescu was content to bask in the worship, the sensation and the devotion. What more did she need than this? Truly, she had everything.

Her attention was caught, however, when the maiden began to rock against her. Desperate and aching for any kind of relief, the poor thing was whining and grinding against her Mistress's thigh. She was so small and pathetic, humping against her to try and find any kind of sensation.

As cute as it was, Lady Dimitrescu could not have her little one spoiling herself.

“Ah, ah.” She grabbed the maiden by the hips, holding her still. “You have to be a good girl. None of that now.”

The maiden ducked her head in shame, nodding and burying her face in Lady Dimitrescu’s breasts.

“I’m sorry,” her voice was shaky and muffled. “It’s just too much.”

“Too much? My dear, everything is okay.” Lady Dimitrescu nimbly began undoing the buttons on the maiden’s dress, pulling it over her head and tossing it to the floor. She was so small and frail, naked on her lap. “Come here.” She turned the maiden so she was laying back against her, nudging her legs apart over her massive thighs.

One hand gently wrapped around the maiden’s throat, catching her jaw between thumb and forefinger. The other hand trailed down over her body. The maiden’s breath hitched as The Mistress touched her. Across her chest, over her stomach and her hips. She gasped when long fingers slipped between her legs for the first time. She had never been touched like this before.

And she was dripping and so sensitive, unbearably wet from all of her mistress’s teasing. Lady Dimitrescu chuckled. “Oh, little one, look at you, so wet and precious for me. No wonder you were having so much trouble, but we can’t have you turning spoiled. You belong to Mistress and only Mistress is allowed to touch you."

The maiden whined. “Yes, Mistress.”

Those long fingers pressed against her, rubbing against the wetness. It was too much, and the maiden squirmed. She was so sensitive. Her Mistress knew exactly how to touch her.

And the touch was gone. Relief and disappointment all at once. The mistress squeezed her jaw until her lips parted, and then the maiden was licking her own desire from Lady Dimitrescu’s fingers. “Such a messy girl,” she tsked. “Be good and clean it all.”

Once again, long fingers were between her legs, tormenting her and gathering up more of the wetness. The maiden’s lips were already parted when she raised her hand again, and she dutifully licked and sucked her fingertips.

Again and again, The Mistress brought her slick fingers to the maiden’s lips. The poor girl didn’t even know how humiliating it was, to be denied orgasm and forced to clean her own wetness from her Lady’s fingers.

Lady Dimitrescu could only deny herself for so long, and she lifted the maiden in her arms as she stood. “My sweet girl, let me play with you.” She laid the maiden on her massive bed, admiring her dazed expression as she sank into the plush silk bedding.

So small and fragile, absolutely drunk with desire and devotion. The maiden was perfect. Lady Dimitrescu crawled over her, kissing her so deeply. 

She ran her hands over the maiden's skin. She was warm, her pulse was racing. So responsive and so sensitive.

The Mistress cupped her breasts, so small compared to her own. Precious. She rolled her peaked nipples between her thumb and forefinger, delighting by the way the maiden moaned and squirmed. Her little pet always sang so sweetly for her.

Unable to resist any longer, she leant down to wrap her lips around the maiden's breast. The poor girl bucked her hips and cried out as her Mistress sucked and nipped at the sensitive skin.

The Mistress amused herself, alternating between each breast and teasing the poor girl with every touch. Her whines grew higher and breathier, and her hips shook.

"Oh," Lady Dimitrescu realized, "You could ruin yourself just like that, couldn't you? Isn't that precious." She pulled away quickly, watching as the maiden wrestled with her desires. She wanted to be good. She couldn't spoil herself. The heat and pleasure building inside of her was wrong.

"Such a good girl," Lady Dimitrescu petted her hair, planting soft kisses to her temple. "You'll stay perfect just for me. So sweet."

The Maiden was delirious, oversensitive and nearly mindless with desperation. "Please," she begged. "Mistress, please."

"I know. I know." Lady Dimitrescu patted her head in mock sympathy. "It's just so much, isn't it?"

She moved between the maiden's legs, lifting her hips easily. She kissed the inside of her knee, slowly trailing up her thigh to where she wanted to taste the most. "I just want a taste, dear. You belong to me, and it's only fair that I get to know how sweet you are."

She pressed her tongue against the Maiden's dripping sex.

It was perfect. Everything Lady Dimitrescu had dreamed it would be. She had wanted this for so long, since the moment she first claimed the maiden as her own. But she knew how important it was to train the girl. She needed to be broken in, hypnotized by the wine and the sweet words of her Mistress.

The maiden moaned, shaking in Lady Dimitrescu's hold. She was careful not to accidentally push her over the edge as she licked and sucked and took her fill.

It wasn't long before the maiden couldn't take anymore, shaking and crying from the desperation, she fell limp in Lady Dimitrescu's arms, unconscious.

"You poor thing," The Mistress rolled her eyes. "I didn't even get to finish."

She gathered the girl in her arms and carried her to her small room, tucking her into the bed. Her cheeks were still flushed, breath not quite even, but she was so peaceful. Lady Dimitrescu only allowed herself to stare for a moment before returning to her own chambers.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! Let me know what you think or if you see any errors! I'm still trying to nail down my style with these fics but I think I'm getting the hang of it <3
> 
> Check out my constant hornyposting for Lady Dimitrescu on [Tumblr](http://www.clareguilty.tumblr.com)
> 
> I make shitty mspaint memes on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Clare_guilty)


End file.
